Sunny Bridges
thumb|250px|Występ w Tokio Sunny Bridges - postać fikcyjna występująca w serialu animowanym Klasa 3000, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Marcina Przybylskiego. Nauczyciel muzyki w szkole muzycznej Westley. Historia Dorastał w Atlancie - stolicy stanu Georgia. Początkowo chciał zostać drwalem, lecz pod wpływem sugestii miejscowego pracownika lombardu postanowił kupić saksofon zamiast siekiery. Brał udział w konkursie o nagrodę nazywaną Błękitną Wstążką, jednak przegrał, gdy został pokonany przez swego nieuczciwego rywala z Eastley, który użył podstępu i zapchał saksofon Sunny'ego gumą do żucia. Nie przeszkodziło mu to w rozwijaniu muzycznej pasji: w swoim życiu spotkał wielu ludzi, którzy go inspirowali, od ulicznika grającego bluesa po Theotisa "Ryczącą Żabę" Suggsa (jego największego mentora). Przez pewien czas udzielał się w muzycznym bandzie o nazwie "Funkeneers", w którym występował razem z Ogrodnikiem i Janem (przyszłym woźnym w szkole Westley). Jak sama nazwa tej grupy wskazuje, grali oni muzykę funkową, ich miejscem sekretnych występów były natomiast podziemia lokalnej fabryki, w których o mało co nie doprowadzili do katastrofy, przypadkowo powołując do życia potwora powstałego z pomieszania różnych fabrycznych substancji. Z czasem zaczynał odnosić coraz większe sukcesy w branży muzycznej, aż stał się znany na całym świecie i otrzymał wiele nagród (w tym m.in. Nagrodę Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki!). Po wielu latach koncertowania zaczynał odczuwać wyczerpanie i frustrację, które sprawiły, że powoli zaczął przestać dostrzegać sens w swej działalności. Czara goryczy przelała się, kiedy był u szczytu swej kariery: na jednym z największych ze swych występów scenicznych publicznie ogłosił rezygnację, po czym zaszył się w nieznanym miejscu. Jego posunięcie spotkało się z powszechnym zdziwieniem i było szeroko komentowane w mediach we wszystkich krajach. Nikt nie wiedział, że zmęczony gwiazdor ukrył się w swej rodzinnej miejscowości, gdzie chciał zacząć wszystko od nowa. Po powrocie do Atlanty pragnął sprzedać swoje instrumenty i rozważał wcielenie w życie dawnych marzeń o byciu drwalem. Jego plany nie zostały jednak zrealizowane, bowiem został rozpoznany przez swego zagorzałego fana - nastoletniego Lil'D. Chłopak ten razem ze swoimi kolegami i koleżankami przeżywał dramat spowodowany groźbą zlikwidowania klasy muzycznej wskutek braku funduszy na nowego nauczyciela muzyki (poprzedni został aresztowany za bliżej nieznane przestępstwa). Miał zamiar urządzić koncert charytatywny na rzecz klasy, jednak pomysł ten nie spotkał się z powszechnym entuzjazmem. Lil'D wpadł na pomysł, że Sunny Bridges mógłby pomóc im swoim udziałem, jednak ten pragnął przede wszystkim świętego spokoju i robił wszystko, by zdystansować się od swego natrętnego miłośnika. W końcu jednak dał za wygraną i postanowił wesprzeć dzieciaki w ich przedsięwzięciu. Co prawda został w końcu odnaleziony przez menedżera i ekipę, ale nie miał zamiaru kontynuować przerwanej kariery muzycznej, a swą niewzruszoną decyzję ukoronował przyjęciem posady nauczyciela muzyki w Westley, co wywołało wielką radość wśród uczniów klasy 3000. Od tej pory pomagał im rozwijać muzyczne talenty, a jego relacje z uczniami przybrały charakter szczerej przyjaźni, choć wiele razy była ona poddawana próbie przez niesforne poczynania uczniów obdarzonych bujną fantazją i energicznym temperamentem... Charakterystyka Sunny Bridges jest przedstawiany jako jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Klasa 3000, sławny na całym świecie piosenkarz specjalizujący się w grze na saksofonie oraz nauczyciel muzyki w Westley School of Performing Arts, do której uczęszczają uzdolnieni muzycznie uczniowie. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Klasy 3000